


#RedHoodBuysMagnums

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr: #OnlyInGotham would you find Red Hood and Nightwing arguing over condoms in a convenience store at 3am. #GetARoomAlready





	

Julie was only working at the 7/11 to help pay off her college loans. Despite the fact that she'd been held up three times in the past six months, she continued to work there because really, the loans weren't going to pay themselves. On a normal, not robbed at gun point kind of night nothing interesting would happen. A couple teenage boys in search of slurpies, a teenage girl or two in search of Plan B. Nothing interesting.

Julie expected that night to be more of the same, however it was not.

"I can't believe you forgot to buy condoms," Nightwing, of all people, groused as he pulled open the plexiglass door. Red Hood followed him.

"I was a little busy hunting down a mercenary," Red Hood snapped back grumpily.

"Please," Nightwing sighed as they made their way over to the rows of multicolored condoms. "Slade's not that bad, and you didn't even catch him."

The mask that concealed Red Hood's face kept Julie from being able to see how pissed off he was, but the silence and the bulging biceps were very telling.

"Maybe you should let him fuck you then." Red Hood walked right by Nightwing, who sighed dramatically, and picked a box of Magnum's off the shelf. Julie's eyes widened, and she pulled out her phone and opened the camera. She, very subtly if she did say so herself, snapped a couple of photos of the two of them, making sure to get the condoms in the pictures.

"Magnums, Hood? Really? Getting a little full of yourself there?" Nightwing asked. Once again Red Hood's silence was telling.

"That's not what you say when you're full of me."

Julie imagined Red Hood was smirking under his helmet.

Nightwing didn't say a word, he just snatched the condoms out of Red Hood's grasp and made his way over to Julie at the checkout.

"I hope you know you're paying for them," Nightwing said without turning back. Red Hood sighed, but wisely chose not to reply. As Nightwing stopped at the counter, he greeted Julie with the brightest smile she'd ever seen on a human being, and she tried not to swoon.

"Hi Julie, how's your night going?"

"Really Wing? You have the patience for small talk?" Red Hood asked. Nightwing ignored him.

"Good," Julie replied, eyes the size of saucers, and rung up the box, noticing in the back of her mind that it was the thirty-six pack. "That'll be thirteen twelve please."

Nightwing glanced back at Red Hood with his arms folded across his chest. Wordlessly Red Hood retrieved a beat up leather wallet out of one of the many pockets of his cargo pants and pulled out exactly thirteen dollars and twelve cents. He forked over the money and grabbed the condoms in a huff. As he stalked out the door Nightwing waved goodbye to Julie, and then followed him out with a very pleased smile on his face.

Julie looked back at the pictures on her phone, and immediately took to Twitter.

\---

The next morning the number one trending hashtag on Twitter was #RedHoodBuysMagnums, followed closely by #NightwingBottoms, and #OnlyInGotham.

Damian didn't speak to either of them for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @jasonsgrayson.  
> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
